Liz and her Sexy Men
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a series of one-shots. They lead one to another. I want Liz to have some fun because right now her character needs it. There is a lot of sex and fun in them. I don't own the characters they belong to General Hospital and ABC. I hope you enjoy them
1. Chapter 1

I am going to do a year full of One-Shots with Liz. She has been having it rough lately so I am giving her a month with our favorite men. I hope you like this. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC. If you don't like Liz, please don't read. It is just some fun fluff because I am tired of the way they are treating my favorite character.

Elizabeth woke up in a strange bed and could not believe who she woke up with. Jax looked at Elizabeth and gave her a slight smile. He would have given her bigger one but his head hurt too much.

"I think that we celebrated a little too much last night. Do you remember anything that happened? Well, it looks like we are in Las Vegas and that we are wearing wedding bands. I just don't remember how we got to Vegas and certainly not how or when we got married."

"I am not very sure myself but at least we have really good taste. These wedding bands are very expensive. I do think that I was in a shouting match with Carly in the Metro Court when you came in. Carly said something about needing to find someone to fall in love with so I would leave her and Sonny alone. I think that was when I looked at you took your hand and we walked out the door of the Metro Court."

"Okay, I think I remember something like that. Then you said something like why don't we fly to Vegas for New Year's Eve and let loose. I called my grams and she said that she would love to take care of her grandsons for a few days. She told me to have fun in Vegas and watch out for men falling for me and wanting to marry me. We then got in your plane and took off."

"Yeah, I think that I remember that and telling the pilot that we would be there in Vegas for a few days. Neither of us were married at the time and I think there was something about a dare. I don't think that it was you or me that said it but maybe the pilot. He thought he could rib me because of a prank I pulled on him six months ago, making him think that he married a stripper there. He knows that I love a dare and that is why he said it. We had already started to drink by this time and it sounded good.

We got to the hotel and booked the honeymoon suite. The pilot told the people at the desk that we were getting married and asked if they had a chapel. They did have a chapel and that it was free from 8 to 9 that night. The pilot booked it for us I think. We went up to our room and we realized that we had nothing to wear for our wedding so we checked out a couple of the stores in the hotel. You found a beautiful dress and I found a nice suit."

"Okay, it is starting to get clearer for me. Is then when I asked if I needed to sign a pre-nup and you said "no" because you figured that the minister was a fake like the one that I did to him six months before. We just went with it and realized that the minister was real. We didn't ask him at first and so when it was over, you told your friend that okay the joke is over. The minister then said that it wasn't a joke. I think after that we left the chapel and went to the nearest bar and drank more than we thought was humanly possible. My head feels so bad right now that I think that we need to just stay in one spot till we die. Then I think that we will be alright."

Jax started to laugh and realized that either they were going to have to get an annulment quickly or go through with a divorce. Then the whole world would know what the two of them did for New Year's Eve.

"I think that we can't get annulment because we did have sex last night, right. I mean I look at the way I am dressed and I feel like we did but I have always wanted to know. You have been like forbidden fruit for so long. I just want a taste. Then I will quietly divorce you."

Jax looked at Elizabeth who was just so damn cute. He knew that he wanted to see how things went for them. He was living back in Australia and knew that if he wanted Elizabeth to stay in his life then she would have to move with him or he would have to come back.

"I think that I can let you have a taste to my forbidden fruit or is your forbidden fruit. I think that it goes both ways. I just can't wait to get back to New York and have Carly find out about us but I need to ask you a very hard question. Do you think that you could make a life with me in Australia? I really do care for you and your boys and I would like to take care of you down there so no one is looking over my shoulder or your shoulder all the time."

"I am hearing what you say but do you really want to do that? I care about you too and I have always wondered what it would be like to be with you and take it to the next step. I guess we took it and it is up to us whether we keep going forward or if we take a step back now. I want you, Jax. I want you right now."

Jax took Liz into his arms and kissed her. She returned the kiss and soon they were taking each other to new heights. Their lovemaking was magic and Liz did not want it to end.

The two of them didn't go very far from their honeymoon suite but to call their children. Elizabeth told her Grams that she and Jax got married. She told them when they got back to Port Charles that she was taking her sons and moving to Australia. Her grams thought at first that she was playing but realized that she wasn't. She told the boys that she loved them and that she was coming back home in a few days with a big surprise.

Jax had called up Josslyn and told her that he was in Las Vegas and that he was bringing back a surprise for her. He called his mother and told her about Liz and the boys moving down to Australia with him. He also told her that they had just gotten married on a whim. His mother, Jane understood that kind of passion and welcomed Liz into their family.

The next day, Jax and Liz went shopping for their children. They knew that the boys and Joss were going to be shocked but they hoped in a happy way. The two of them went to dinner and when the press saw them, they started taking pictures. Jax took Liz back to their room and they packed their things up for the trip back to New York the next day.

"Honey, I need someone to help me scrub my back. If you scrub my back, I will scrub yours."

Jax knew what he wanted and he knew that he wanted his back scratched. He stripped out of his clothes and made his way to the shower. He slid inside the shower and went to scrub Liz's back. When he got her all suds up, he pushed her back into the wall of the shower. Liz wrapped her legs around Jax and could feel him harden inside or her. She felt so good that she really didn't ever want to leave Las Vegas but she missed her sons.

The two of them made love several more times before leaving for the airport. The pilot was ready to take them back to Port Charles. Jax first took Liz over to pick up her sons. Audrey looked at the ring on her granddaughter's hand. It was beautiful. Cam and Jake also looked at the ring on their mother's finger. "Did you and Jax get married? Is that why you were both in Las Vegas? I told dad about that but he didn't think that you would do something that stupid."

"It was spur of the moment but it was not stupid. We have had feelings for each other for a long time. We just didn't realize it till we went away. I do have something to tell you. We are moving to Australia. I will home school you but we will be living with Jax's mother. I know that you will miss your friends here but you will be able to visit them when you come to visit your father."

Just then, Jason knocked on the door with Carly. It seemed that their picture that was taken in Las Vegas made its way to Port Charles. Jason thought it was a trick to get him mad. He was married to Sam but he still had lingering feelings for Liz. Carly didn't want Jax but wanted Sonny. The main thing that Carly definitely didn't want was for Liz to be married to her ex-husband. That would make her Liz, Joss's stepmother. Jason liked Jax but didn't want Liz to leave Port Charles. He wanted to know that she was alright.

"Jax, please tell me that you didn't marry this whore right here. You know that she is only after your money. She doesn't love you. I mean how could she when she doesn't even know you."

"Carly, I expect that you will apologize to my wife. I love her and she loves me. You have no right calling anyone names because we all know that you are a gold-digger. Liz has never asked me for anything and she even asked about a pre-nup. I told her that we didn't need it. I trust her and I know that she would not steal from me. She also wouldn't do anything to hurt our daughter."

Liz looked at Jason and took him into another room. "I only want what is best for you and our boys. You have to see that this is something pretty crazy for you to be doing. I know that you can't love him."

"Okay, now you are trying to tell me how to feel. You lost that when you chose Sam over the boys and me. You say you love me one minute and then you love her and marry her. You say that it was for my own good because of the lifestyle that you have chosen over my boys and myself. Now, you have made your bed and you have to lie in it. Jax and I will be leaving in a few days to go to Australia. I will let you see the boys before we leave but it will be a long time until we are back here in the states. We are going to live there and hopefully we will have some peace in our lives. That is without Sam or Carly in it. If you want to see the boys, you will have to go down there or we will have to bring them up here but you are not going to be in my life anymore so you can tell Sam that so she won't worry. This should also please Carly because I won't be getting in your way for taking care of her and Sonny all the time."

Jason went over to see the boys and tell them good-bye. He said that they could spend the day together before they left. Carly looked at Jason and was furious. She thought that he would have talked Liz out of staying married to Jax.

"How can you leave here without putting up a fight? Are you going to get full custody of your boys and that is why you are going away so easily?"

"Carly, you don't want to know what I am thinking right now? I know that you are one of the main reasons that Liz is leaving. Jax loves her and will take good care of her and our sons. You need to stay out of it unless it is because of Joss. If I find out that you have tried something that would hurt Liz or our sons, then I will take care of you personally. I am leaving so if you want a ride, let's go."

Jax looked at Liz and hugged her. Jake and Cam wanted to know more about what was going on and the move to Australia.

"Well, you know that is where I am from. I have my business down there and I live with my mom. She will love the two of you like she loves Joss. There is a lot of land to roam on and I will show you all the best places to go and hang out. The beaches are beautiful and I will teach you to surf if you want. There are a lot of things to learn and we will also travel to other parts of the world. We could go see Europe or Asia maybe. I know that your mom has always wanted to see Italy. I think that it would be a great place to start. We will have to get your files from your schools and take them with us. I think that maybe your mom can homeschool you both for a while till you get used to Australia. I also know that your mom has a great eye for art and she paints. If all things go the way I think they will then we can travel around the world while your mom sketches and paints. You two will learn about different countries and also learn different languages. The first thing that we need to do is pack up what we want to take and put the rest in storage."

The four of them were very happy together. They moved down to Australia and the boys adored Grandma Jane and she adored them. Jax decided that going around the world with two young boys and their mother would be a great experience for both of them. Liz felt so loved and happy that she knew that she had made the right choice.

Liz went over to give her boys a kiss goodnight. Then she joined Jax in bed. She knew that tomorrow everything would be better.

The next morning Liz woke up with a hangover from hell. She turned her head and saw Lucky in her bed…..


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky was looking at Liz like he just saw a ghost. Liz just had to laugh. Her head was pounding and she knew that it had to be a dream so she figured that she would just go with it.

"Hey, I am sorry but how did I get here? I remember drinking in a bar but I don't remember seeing you and that I was back in Port Charles. The last thing that I remember was being on a stage in Nashville. I had the crowd yelling for more."

"Well maybe you are still there and this is just a dream. You might as well have fun. I think maybe we need to figure out where we are first before we get scared."

Lucky gets out of bed and realizes that he has gone back in time somehow. He looks at himself in the mirror and it seems like he is in his early 20's. He then goes and looks out the window and sees that there is snow outside.

"Well, its winter and there is snow on the ground. I am not sure what day or year it is but we look damn good. I say we get dressed and check it out."

Liz agrees and takes some aspirin and water before getting dressed. She looks at her clothes and sees that she was wearing jeans and a nice sweater. She gets dressed and the two of them go outside.

They realize that they are not in Port Charles but in New York City. They take a stroll down to Central Park. Liz sees a place where they could ice-skate. Lucky goes and rents them some skates and they hang out at the rink. "I think we are here in either 2000 or 2001. You were gone at the time and maybe this is just wishful thinking on our parts because we weren't with each other at that time.

I can see the World Trade Center and we both know what happened in September of 2001. Wouldn't it be great if we could save the people that day from something happening to the Twin Towers? This is too weird and I know that we can stop something like that from happening but it would have been a great thing to have done.

Let's get something to eat. I know that New York has the best pizza around or we can get something else if you would rather have it."

Lucky loved when she rambled like that but he also knew that everyone thought he had died but he was kidnapped so how did he get away from her and the two of them end up in New York City on Valentine's Day.

"There is something bothering me. Are you real? I mean are we really here right now or are we playing in each other's dreams because everyone thought that I was dead right now and not kidnapped by Helena. Did I escape her somehow and blocked it out? Did we find each other and this is what happened then we went back to where we were and thought it was a dream. I just know that I couldn't be here in New York City in 2000 when I was locked up by a crazy murderer like Helena. This doesn't make sense."

"Do we have to make sense. I think that we should get some pizza and then go back to our room and make love. I love you Lucky and I have missed you so much. You are my first and true love. You must know how much this means to me that I am with you right now."

The two of them walk towards their hotel. There is a pizza parlor right down the avenue from the hotel they were staying at. They ordered the pizza to go and Lucky bought it and then headed to their room. They had a couple of bottles of coke from the vending machine and sat down and ate the best pizza that they had ever had.

They talked about their lives apart and Liz was torn because she wanted to truly believe that he was alive somewhere and not her imagination. Their paths had to cross for some reason. When they were done with the pizza, Lucky tried to call his family. Liz tried the same but couldn't get in touch with anyone.

They knew that the two of them were in their own little world so they decided to tell each other what their lives were like back from where they came from. Lucky thought that he was living in Nashville and was a country singer. He was a part of a trio and even though the trio had its ups and downs; when they sang together it was magic.

Liz told Lucky about her life with her three sons and Franco. She told him that she was still a nurse and that he had saved Jake and brought him back from Greece. "She told him that Jason had "died" too like Jake and then he also came back. When he came back he was run over and they had to give him plastic surgery because of how badly he was hit.

When he came too, he lost his memory. Bits and pieces came back at different times but when I told him about Jake; he seemed to remember something about the name. He thought that it was his name too so he became Jake Doe. I helped nurse him back to health and then invited him to live with me and my boys.

Your brother later told me that he was Jason Morgan. I was already in love with him and couldn't give him up so I didn't say anything. You brought Jake back and I felt so guilty but I just couldn't let him go. He found out on our wedding day that he was Jason Morgan and the rest of it you already know.

There are so many things that I would love to change but especially the two of us. We fought so much to be together but we shouldn't have. When you came back and was brainwashed, we should have said goodbye then. We tried so many times to get back together and it only kept hurting us in the long run. Maybe this is our recall button and we can fix the things in our past so we can go ahead in our future."

The two of them sat there on their bed and talked about their past and their futures. They decided that tomorrow is another day and that maybe they should take this moment and let everything go. Lucky went out to a little grocery store down the road and brought back some wine. The two of them toasted to both the past and the future.

They made love to each other because they knew it was going to be only that one night. She fell asleep in Lucky's arms and wondered what the next day would bring.

The next morning, Liz woke up with another hangover from hell. She opened one eye and saw that she was in bed with Dr. Patrick Drake himself. What had she gotten herself into now.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was in that green beer last night? I think that I only had one of them but there had to be something else in it too. The sun is way too bright and I don't think that I can make it into work today."

"Patrick, what is all the complaining about. Why is the room spinning and what the hell are we doing in a hotel room? What is everybody going to think about us? Why am I yelling?"

"Yeah, I like to know that too. No one will even notice that we are in this hotel together but I would like to know how we got here. Yesterday was St. Patrick's Day and you must have won a dream date with me. As far as I know, we are both single and we are both friends. We are attracted to each other and it must have been just something spontaneous that made us do what we did last night. Or it was something in that green beer we drank at Jake's."

Elizabeth looked at her watch and knew that she was going to have to call in. She didn't want to but she knew that she was not in shape to go to work or really even move. Patrick was in the same shape as she was and so she got her phone and called in.

"I think that we are not the only ones calling in sick. There really must have been something bad in that batch of beer because there are a lot of our friends who were with us at Jake's and now are calling in too. I think there were actually trying to come in but they were just sent home. I don't think that it has ever happened before that we had that many call in because of beer."

"I think some of the things that happened yesterday are coming to me. We were at work and it was an easy day. There were no mob wars going on, no accidents and really only thing we did yesterday was rounds. There was talk of Corned Beef and Cabbage at Jakes and we thought that we should go try it out. We were not the only ones that were there last night. My brother, Matt was there with Maxie. Robin was there with some new doctor. Kelly was there with one of her many boyfriends. I don't try to keep up. Emily was there, Jason was there and I even think that Milo made an appearance.

I am thinking that we all must have drank that beer but how you got here with me, I am not sure but I am not complaining. I do think that you were having an argument with Jason over something that Carly wanted him to do. You told him to have fun cleaning up Carly's messes and that you were going to have another shot and some more green beer."

"I think that I remembered that too. It was the same time that Robin came in with her ex-boyfriend from Paris. She knew that you would be there and wanted to have some fun at your expense. You then decided that having a nice quiet dinner with me would be better than watching the two of them go at each other."

The two of them talked more about what had happened and then decided that they needed to just forget about the day before and have some fun.

They ordered in some room service and had watched some television. They knew that leaving the room would mean going back to whatever happened the day before so Patrick hooked them up for one more night. They were on the same shift the next day and so they would leave then and block everyone out for at least that day.

Patrick knew someone who worked at the hotel who could get them some clothes so they didn't have to go home. The runner came by and got their sizes and Patrick's money. An hour later she returned with the clothing, tooth brushes and tooth paste. A few other incidentals and left. Patrick gave her a big smile and nice tip.

"Who is that beautiful woman who just saved us? I think she was a patient at GH right?"

"Nurse Webber you are so smart. Yes, she was my patient and we both saved her after she got into a wreck. We even hooked her up with a great plastic surgeon and so that is why she doesn't mind helping me if I need something while I am at the Metro Court."

"I am surprised that you didn't hook up with her instead of with me. She is gorgeous."

"Well, I tried before but she would probably want to have sex with you more than with me." Liz starred at Patrick and then realized what he was saying and then laughed.

"I guess that is why she picked out these sexy things for me and gave you sweat pants."

"You are right. That outfit is just screaming sex and mine is screaming go back to sleep."

They changed clothes and when Liz tried on her new outfit, it fit her just right. She looked like someone who just stepped out of a magazine cover. She looked hot and Patrick was at a loss for words.

Patrick and Liz then took showers and brushed their teeth. They were both in their jammies where they were going to stay for the day. The nightie that Patrick's friend had picked out was just the right shade of green that matched her coloring perfectly. It was short and cute. There was a lot to be said for the nightie and the only thing that Patrick wanted to do was to take it off.

Patrick wore his sweats but it could not hide what his feelings were towards Liz. He wanted her so bad. She could see what she was doing to him and she loved it. She loved the power that a look could give or a smile.

She walked over to him and she kissed him. It was slow and timid at first. She wanted to taste him but not freak him out. Patrick was wowed by how sweet and subtle the kiss was and so he deepened it. She could feel his tongue making its way into her mouth. They both started exploring each other's mouths and then landed back on the bed.

Patrick picked up the nightie and took it off of Liz. He starred into her eyes wanting a sign to proceed. Liz took his hand and placed it on her breast. "I want you Patrick. I may not have known what I wanted last night but I do know that I want you now."

Patrick didn't need to hear anything else. Lizzie was now starring in the show. She helped Patrick out of his sweats and boxers. Patrick helped Lizzie out of her bikinis. They were skin to skin and Patrick wanted her so bad. He didn't want to rush but Lizzie knew that in order to have fun later, they needed to seal the deal now.

She started to kiss him. Deeply her tongue plunged into his mouth. Her hands were going up and down his toned body. She could feel the affect that she was having on him and that made her want him even more. She straddled him and she grabbed his hands and grinded herself on him. She could feel when he was about to lose it and then she let go of his hands and touched herself. She grinded faster and harder then and she could feel that he was about to erupt and so was she.

She had him right where she wanted him and went down one more time. That was when he let go and she did too. Their orgasms were so intense and the fact that she knew that in a little while they would be doing it again made her feel even better. The two of them went and took a shower together and then went to sleep for a little bit.

They found a couple of old movies and watched them. They ordered dinner and ate that while watching one of Patrick's favorite action packed movies. When that was over, Patrick was ready for round two or was it three.

They had spent most of their day with nothing on but a smile. Patrick loved to show off his incredible body and Lizzie did not mind looking at it. They drank plenty of water because whatever was in their body at the time needed to come out. It was getting late and they both had an early shift at the hospital. Lizzie wanted to play one more round of doctor and patient before turning in.

"Doctor, I am feeling very frisky and I need someone to get me all hot and bothered. I think that you are just the right doctor to cure whatever ails me. I want to feel that hot, hard body on mine. Come a little closer so I can get your full attention."

"Well, Ms. Webber, you have my full attention and I will gladly help you out. Come closer to me and sit here on my lap. I want to examine you head to foot."

He put his hands on her head and started to feel his way down her face. He kissed her deeply and his hands kept exploring her body. He laid her down on the bed and he kept his eyes on her the whole time. He watched her body rise and fall with the beat of her heart and listened to every breath that she took.

He kissed her lightly trailing kisses up and down her body. He blew softly on the spots that would make her feel weak in the knees. His fingers then went down to the apex of her heat. He brought her up a couple of notches and then really turned her on. She then straddled him because she had to feel some of the control that he had taken away from her a few moments before. She matched his need and her need by speeding up and slowing down his thrusts into her. When she couldn't take it anymore she grinded herself onto him and they both moaned each other's name when they came.

They took a shower together and then went to sleep for the night.

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning she found that she was lying next to Matt Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt woke up and saw Elizabeth stirring next to him. The two of them were in Boston going to a convention for work. They had attended conferences together for the past few days and they were in the city for two more days before returning to Port Charles. Elizabeth was having fun with Matt and the two of them had been checking out the city while they worked.

"I knew that going to this conference with you would be just the break that I needed. You are so beautiful and I am such a lucky man for being able to say that you are my girlfriend."

"Matt, I am not your girlfriend but we are definitely friends with great benefits. Maxie would be here in a heartbeat if she even suspected that the two of us are together. Jason is off chasing Sam with something happening in their world and Lucky is off to discover himself. I just want to discover what you and I could do in bed all day but we have a couple of lectures to sit through. The one's today sound dreadfully boring but I could be wrong."

The two of them got dressed and headed downstairs to their classes. The two of them sat together and played footsie with each other for half the day. When the last class ended they decided to go for a walk into the northern section of the city where all the great Italian restaurants were. There were a couple of friends they made during their stay that told them about one of the restaurants to try out.

They got a corner booth and the restaurant was dimly lit. Lizzie was wearing her favorite dress because it was easy to move in without anyone else knowing about it. The tablecloth went all the way to the floor so when Matt snuck his hand under the table and found Lizzie's dress, it was easy for him to get where he wanted to go. He first put one finger inside of her hot wet pussy. Then he added another finger. He was doing delicious things to her body and Elizabeth tried to not make any noise when Matt continued to play with her. The waiter came by and knew exactly what they were doing and so he left them a couple of extra napkins just in case.

The waiter brought over some wine and he let Matt approve of it. Anyone around that table could tell what was going on because of the way the tension was going. When Lizzie had her second orgasm at the restaurant she knew that she had to do the same thing for him.

She ducked under the table and gave Matt a blow job that was the best that he had ever had. He tried so hard to play it cool but the staff just looked at him and wondered how long he was going to hold out before he screamed. He tried so hard to be quiet but he found it all but impossible. Luckily it was a time of night that not many patrons were in the restaurant and it was in the middle of the week.

When Lizzie was done, she came back from under the table and she was given applause for her job. Liz tried to hide the embarrassment but couldn't. Matt thanked her by giving her a great big kiss. Then was when the guys had to leave.

Their dinner was top notch and it was a trip that the two of them would not forget. They left the restaurant and were pretty pleased with themselves. They were halfway back to their room when it started to lightly rain. They were about a mile from their hotel when the rain started and they didn't get too far when it came down hard on them. The sky just opened up on them and let go.

The two of them tried to run but they couldn't. Lizzie stopped and looked at Matt. She grabbed him and kissed him. She loved the feel of rain on her while she was kissing a hot guy. Matt liked it too and it didn't matter that they were soaked. They finished kissing and went to their hotel room walking hand in hand.

They both walked inside the hotel and saw the looks on the faces of the patrons. "It is a little bit wet out there and we had forgotten our umbrellas. I watched the weather report and they said there was a zero percent chance of rain today and tonight. I guess they were wrong."

Everyone then turned away and looked somewhere else. Matt took them up to their room and they got inside. They took off their wet clothes and headed for the shower. They warmed themselves up in more ways than one. Matt pushed Liz up against the wall of the shower. She could feel him behind her come into her. She pushed back while he pushed into her. They found each other time and time again. He grabbed her breasts making them hard and then when he was about ready he reached in between her legs and helped Lizzie push herself over. He followed and then she turned around and kissed him.

They got out of the shower into their robes. They set their alarm for the next morning and climbed into bed. The two of them had called back home checking in with their family and friends. Matt had to call Patrick to tell him about his good time with Lizzie. Patrick told him to have fun because she was more than worth the price of a ticket to her wild ride. Matt agreed with him and then turned off his phone.

They made love several more times before getting up early the next morning. They had one more day of classes and the next day they would be flying back home to Port Charles. The two of them never wanted to leave but knew they had too.

Their last two classes went by fast and soon they had to go figure out what to do before leaving the next day. They decided on seeing a Boston-New York game. They found really good seats and watched them play ball. When they got back to their room, they packed up to make sure that they didn't forget anything.

They had eaten so they knew that they could go out some more or they could stay in and take a nice bubble bath together or another shower.

Lizzie made the bubble bath and they were leaving for six in the morning. The water was warm and she stepped out of her clothes on the way to the tub. Lizzie got into the tub where she was pleasuring herself. Matt went into the bathroom to watch. He watched her and became aroused again. He wanted her so bad but wasn't sure if she wanted him.

"I think that you need a bath, Matt. You look too dirty. Come over here so I can take care of you. I need to feel you inside of me." Matt took off his clothes and got into the tub. He sat behind and kneaded her breasts. She wanted to feel him inside so she took control of him.

She sat on his lap and they started to kiss. She had the urge to want to hold back time but she knew that the next day they would be going home and it would be over. She looked at him and he could tell that she was thinking about the next day.

"Lizzie, look at me and don't think. Life is too precious to think about tomorrow before it comes. I have loved these past couple of days with you and especially the nights. We have had so much fun and I think that we should continue this when we get back home. Maxie was fun but with you I know that I can do and be better. We have a connection that I don't want to end and this right here is something that I don't want to stop just because we are back home in Port Charles."

Liz looked at him and she found the strength that she needed. She grabbed a hold of him and she made love to him and didn't think about anything but how she was feeling in that moment. He picked her up out of the tub and they continued making love till late that night. The two of them spooned together and it felt so right. She knew what it was and that she was going to wake up and it would all be over.

She didn't want the night to end but it always did. She fell asleep and the next morning she woke up with a terrible headache. She turned over and saw that Ethan was just waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan had woken up with a big smile on his face. "Hey doll! I think that we need to get some coffee before we head to the beach. Your shift doesn't start till this afternoon and I promise that I will not have you try to outdrink any of the patrons tonight like I did last night. That was not right of me to do. Get your sketch book and put your bikini on and let's go."

"Ethan. I want to thank you for saving me from myself last night. It was a stupid thing to do and I hope I don't get fired for slapping that damn lawyer. I hate lawyers and especially ones like that."

"To be all fair and honest, I never thought that Ric Lansing would follow you all the way down here from Port Charles. I do love that you gave the cops the fyi on him and that he tried to drag you out of the bar and take you back to Port Charles. I heard that he is in lock-up and that he will be staying there until his brother comes down to bail him out or not. Who knows with those mobsters up there what they would or wouldn't do for their family."

"Ethan, I know Sonny and he will be down here to get Ric out of jail or he will send Jason. Jason is the one that he normally sends to clean up his messes. He is the last person that I want to see. I moved down here with you to get away from them. Well, c'mon. I need to get some sketching done before we need to go to work."

Lizzie got her hot pink bikini on and threw a pair of shorts to cover it. She got her sunscreen, sketch book and her id. She really didn't need anything else because Ethan usually paid for everything. They pooled their money and he took care of the expenses out of it. She usually used her tip money for things that Ethan didn't want to get near. He also ignored her completely during that time because he loved sex and she was a bitch to be around when it was her time.

The two of them went a new spot on the beach so Lizzie could make sketches of the palm trees, water, beach and the people on the beach. She loved the tranquility of the morning and that was why she worked the evening shift.

She saw him coming towards them before Ethan did. She gathered her things and got Ethan. They took off in his jeep and went to the beach in front of the bar they worked in.

"How did he find us that fast? I didn't think that he was that good. We need to stick close together because I don't want him near me."

"Lizzie, why are you so afraid of him? Is it because you still love him or is it something else?"

"Okay, yes I still love him but he doesn't love me. It is way over with us."

The two of the sat on the beach knowing that sooner than later, Jason would show up.

When Jason saw her in that hot pink bikini he knew that he would have to change his clothes to look more like the guys along the beaches of Miami.

He saw the two of them sitting on the beach in front of the club that they worked in. Jason knew for a long time where she had gone and he left her alone because he needed to for his own benefit. Sonny had him gone down there to talk to Liz so maybe she would help Ric out of the situation he got himself into.

"Liz, I need your help? Sonny wants me to talk to you into helping Ric out. I don't think that you should do it because he came down to drag you back to Port Charles. You look happy here and I know that you don't want to go back to that asshole. I am just here because I am afraid if someone else came down, they would drag you back to Port Charles whether or not you want too."

"Tell Sonny that I will drop the charges on Ric if he leaves me alone. If Ric tries to push himself on me again then the cops won't have to put him away because I will. I am not going back to Port Charles as his girlfriend, wife or anything in between. I can't stand that jackass. Tell Sonny that I will comply or I will forget we had this conversation."

Ethan looked at his watch and motioned to the club across the street. The two of them went into the club to change and get ready for their shift.

Jason called Sonny and told him what Liz said to him. Sonny agreed with Jason that she should do what she wanted to do and that Ric needed to leave her alone. "Just make sure that Ric is on his way back up here. I don't want anything to go wrong."

Liz went with Jason to the jail to drop the charges. The men knew Elizabeth and also knew the connections that Ric and Jason had. They were happy to see Ric Lansing leave. Jason dropped Liz off at her job and took Ric straight to the plane and headed back to Port Charles.

Liz saw Ethan and then two started their shift. Liz was a great waitress. The men loved her and the women wanted to look like her. They knew that she had a hard life so the tips were really good. There were a lot of celebrities that came into the club because of its location in the heart of Miami beach. The atmosphere was much lighter now that Ric was gone and so was Jason.

The night was over and the tips were really good. They had plenty of money to sock away for their trip to Australia. Ethan was a great friend and the two of them share a chemistry that was out of this world when it came to the benefits department.

Liz remembered the first time that the two of them hooked up while they were still in Port Charles. The two of them had broken up with the ones that they loved. They had started drinking and Ethan found her in the park crying. He took her back to his place and let her cry in peace. He went into his bedroom and tried to get some sleep. She was alone and didn't want to go home so she went into his bedroom. The look that she had was something that Ethan was not prepared for and he felt his compassion for her. He took her in his arms and held her. She turned her face up to him and kissed him.

The kiss turned into something deeper and before either of them could or would stop, they made their way to Ethan's bed. The clothes started to come off and soon the two of them were looking into each other's eyes. They kissed and their bodies melded together. Liz wrapped her legs around Ethan's waist and she could feel him feel her up. The two of them thought of nothing but the sensations of their two bodies coming together. They slowed down and sped up with an ease that made them feel like that they had been together for a long time and not their first time together.

Ethan felt himself about to cum and he tried to coax Liz along so they would be as close together as possible. Soon he came and she came too. They fell asleep soon after that.

A few days later, Liz found a job in Miami Beach. She needed a new start and she needed to get as far away as she could from her ex-husband, Ric Lansing. Ethan, asked if she needed company and she said she would love it.

The two of them had been under the radar for the past several months until the club they worked for was used for a new movie. It was one of those action packed movies and they wanted the regulars at the club and the workers there in the movie. Ethan and Liz were not really wanting to do it but the boss said the pay would help them get to Australia, that much quicker. It did help pay the bills really well and a good portion of it was in the bank wanting for them to take to Australia.

Ric saw the movie was a few of his friends and they noticed Liz right away. Ric had his secretary find out the name of the club in Miami Beach and a list of the actors and crew down there. He saw that she went back to Webber and was angry. They had officially been divorced but he wanted to get her and force her to remarry him. He didn't care if he had to kidnap her but he was going to get her back.

When she saw him down there that night and started his claim of how much she loved him, she told him that he had to leave. "I don't love you Ric and I am never going anywhere with you again."

He came over to her and went behind the bar. The owner saw what was happening and was on the phone with the police. Ric pushed Ethan out of the way and tried to grab Liz. Liz then slapped Ric with everything she had in her. He then grabbed her by the hair and tried to inject her with something. The cops showed up just about then and they pulled the two of them apart. Ric forgot about the syringe at first and then tried to jab one of the officers with it but got himself instead. The next thing Ric knew was that he was in lock-up with a very bad head-ache.

"I think that this time next month, we should have enough money to go there but it will be winter time. If we save until October, it will be a better time weather wise but I am not sure if you want to stay here because of Ric finding you."

"Let's figure this out tomorrow. I need your strong arms around me and I need to feel you inside of me. Sometimes, I think that you talk as much or even more than me."

Ethan didn't need to hear her ask again. He kissed her and stripped her of all of her clothes. She kissed him back and helped him out of his clothes. They stood by their bed and Liz had Ethan right where she wanted him. She grabbed his hard dick and made it harder. She knelt before him and he filled her mouth with his dick. She could feel how much he needed and wanted her and she continued to pleasure him until she knew that he would do just about anything she wanted.

He laid down on his bed and straddled him. His hands caressed her body and he made he feel like she was the only one that mattered to him. It wasn't a stretch because he now knew her and he really did love her. He knew that his brother was in love with her at one time well actually a lot of times but he was trying to get over her. He thought that Lucky was crazy and that now he could do for her what Lucky never could or would do for her. He knew the spot on her that could make her scream out his name and he loved making her scream.

The two of them had been having sex just about every day since the first time in Port Charles. They knew that one day they would have to figure out what they meant to each other and then they could figure things out. He loved her and he knew that she did in a way but he wasn't sure if it was enough. Although for now it was enough and that was all that mattered.

Liz fell asleep in Ethan's arms but whose arms is she going to wake up in?

The next morning, Liz wakes up and she looks over to the man sleeping deeply next to her. Who could this dark haired dream man be? She turns him over and it is Nathan. She has hit the jackpot. What will Maxie do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up next to Nathan West was the one thing that she didn't have a problem with and that was strange. She didn't remember how she got there but the look of the stone on her finger and seeing her gown on the chair made her feel like she knew what she just did.

"Did we just get married or am I seeing things?"

"Yes we did. I saw you run out of your wedding to Ric Lansing and followed you. I wanted to be sure that you were alright. You said that you needed to get away and do something that would make Ric leave you alone forever. I said that we should fly to Vegas and get married. I was trying to be funny but you took me at my word and the next thing you know, we are in Vegas getting married. You drank a lot after that and called Ric to tell him to go jump off a cliff because he was never going to marry you. Then you said that you found someone and that you are happily married."

"Wow. I guess that I was drunker or braver than I thought. I always knew you were a great guy and I am sorry that I got you into such a mess. What are you going to tell Maxie? I know that you love her. I guess we can get this annulled and you can go back to your life in Port Charles."

"I told you that I didn't have a problem with it and I did for my own reasons. Maxie will never be satisfied with me or my life. She tried but she needs more and someone who has more money and power than me. Maybe she should go after Ric and it would solve both of our problems."

The two of them got out of bed and showered. They went to change into their casual outfits and decided to go make some bets. "I hope you have a wallet full of cash because I feel very lucky today."

Nathan laughed and looked at their wedding license and certificate. They had sex the night before so they consummated it and so no annulment could take place. They both knew what they had to do but they both rather enjoyed the experience.

Ric found out that Liz had flown to Las Vegas. She didn't try to hide it and that made him wonder why. He thought that she would make it harder so he couldn't find her. He didn't think that she would marry someone to get out of their deal. Well actually he told her that he would hunt her down and marry her no matter where she went. He also said that if she tried to divorce him or leave him that he would have her committed. He was a very powerful lawyer and he would do whatever he had to and make her his forever.

Sonny would do nothing to help her because Ric was his brother. Jason tried but Sonny told him that Ric was off limits and that Elizabeth was not his problem. Jason did tell Elizabeth that her best bet is to find someone that she got along with and get them to Vegas and get married. He knew that if he did that for her that Sonny would kill them both of them. He figured if she did it was someone else that Sonny would believe that they were in love and leave them alone.

"I have to admit that Jason telling you to do this was probably the best idea that he could give you. Ric is a monster and his brother will not stop him. I tried to help from my end but no one would go near this in Port Charles. Sonny was into too many pockets and the ones he wasn't into Ric was. I am happy that I could help you. I think that only one who could have helped you out of this was either Dante or Nik Cassadine. Nik could get you out of the country and Sonny would never hurt Dante to please his brother."

"Yeah, you are right about that. Nik also has his hands in a lot of pockets but he has his own mess with Hayden to take care of and I know if he could that he would help me."

The two of them went into the casino. Nathan headed to the poker tables and Liz headed towards the black jack tables. She got some cash from her husband and sat down. She was into her second drink when he came and sat down next to her.

"Don't scream or I will make a fool out of you right here in this casino. Now be a good girl and come with me."

Just then the man that did their ceremony at the chapel came over to her. "Mrs. West, I am so sorry to bother you. I forgot to give you and Mr. West your video from your wedding yesterday. It was a beautiful ceremony and my wife thinks that your husband is the sexiest man that she has even seen. Really, she always forgets about me and my feelings. Anyway, I am glad that I found you."

Ric looked at the older gentleman and became incensed. "How could you marry my wife to someone else. We were supposed to be married two days ago when she fled the wedding before she could say "I do". I followed her here so she could follow through with what she promised."

"Sorry, sir but she was legally married here last night in my chapel. The paper work was all legit and it has been signed, sealed and delivered to the courthouse today. You are too late. Thank you for being a wonderful customer."

Just then, Ric lost what little control that he had and grabbed Elizabeth out of her seat and started to drag her by her hair. Security surrounded them and Nathan ran to his wife. "I am sorry gentlemen. Has my wife done anything or can I take her back to our honeymoon suite?"

"Oh, no Mr. West. This gentleman here decided to grab your wife out of her seat and drag her by her hair. We are arresting him right now and making sure that he stays locked up for a long time. We take our security very seriously and knowing that you are a cop, I want you to know that we will do everything by the book to make sure this coward doesn't hurt your wife or anyone else."

"Thank you gentlemen and I will bring my wife back to our room."

When they got to their room there was a knock on the door. It was the manager who had heard about the crazy man and what he tried to do to one of his patrons. "I am so sorry about your experience. I would love to comp your stay here and upgrade you to our penthouse suite. You can stay for the rest of your visit and everything is on us. I have your video that our chaplain had delivered to you but was left in all the confusion. This also has been paid."

They packed their things up and went into the Penthouse suite. It was totally over the top and it was great. They had a huge flat screen television. There was free wi-fi and the wet bar was stocked. There was a balcony that overlooked the whole city. At night they could see all the lights in Vegas. During the day they could see clear over to the mountains. They had a pool on their balcony and also their own hot Jacuzzi. There were so many things to do and they didn't want or have to leave their room.

They had been there a few hours when the first phone call came in. "I heard that you took my advice and got married. You have caused quite the commotion back here in Port Charles. Maxie is beyond upset and she blames you for everything. Sonny is about to have a cow because he knows that his brother is locked up and that you are married to Nathan so no one can touch you or him. You did a great job and you are keeping yourself alive. That was the smart thing to do. I just pray that the two of you don't come back here for a while until things calm down. I will get in touch with you when it is safe. Take care and remember I will always love you."

Elizabeth heard what Jason said and then looked at Nathan. "It worked. Sonny is not coming after us because you are the police. I think that I had gone off with just about anyone else I would be a target. I am so sorry that I got you into this but it is not safe for us to go home. What do you think we should do? I could learn to like living here or maybe go to California for a while?"

"Maxie just called and she is not happy. I told her that we were over a long time ago and that I needed space. We met in line at the airport and decided that we needed each other and that is why we got married. She told me that she hates me now and that she never wants to see me again. I guess going to California sounds like a good deal. I think now we need to cool ourselves off in our pool. Let's go wife."

They got into their swimsuits and headed onto the balcony. The water was still a little warm from the sun that day but it felt so good. Nathan swam over to Liz. He realized that he had saved her from a life of being married to a crazy asshole. He liked that he could protect her from that but he also realized that she was a great woman. Most men would want someone like Liz to be their wife. Maxie was trouble and she wanted more than Nathan could give her. He was doing what was best for both Liz and Maxie.

"Hi husband! That sounds so weird but at the same time so damn good. I am so happy that you came with me on this crazy caper. The only problem is our jobs. Right now, running away, we left the worst way we could. I know that most people will think that we are crazy but I think that living in California would be perfect for us. I could go back to being a great waitress and you could be a model for one of the many modeling agencies. You look so good that most of the women in the casino were drooling. That was until you came to my rescue."

Liz took off the top part of her bikini and threw it on the pavement. She then swam over to her husband and kissed him deeply. They were in the shallow end now and so she took off her bottom bikini and threw it to where her top was at. She then helped Nathan out of his swimming trunks. There were people everywhere in the city and anyone could be spying on them but they both felt so free for the first time in a long time.

Nathan went over to the steps and sat down. Liz got on his lap and straddled him on the stairs. She leaned back so Nathan could take full advantage of her perky breasts. Nathan teased one of the nipples with his fingers and the other he teased with his mouth. Liz just laid back and went with the sensations that were running up and down her body. She was sure if she shivered because of the night air or because of what Nathan was doing to her breasts.

Nathan than helped Elizabeth with the rhythm that was needed to send the two of them over the edge. The two of them were kissing each other like they were still in high school but the two of them were making love like there was no tomorrow. When they finished, Liz swam over to the diving board.

She laid down on and dared him to get her there. He went on the diving board and had her put her hands under the board. He was going to be able to do whatever he wanted her to do and she couldn't touch him.

He kissed her lightly at first and then the kisses turned passionate. Then he whispered into her ear all the things that he wanted to do to her. He took one hand and let it glide gently down one side or her body and then the other. He worshipped each breast and then he started kissing down her body to her stomach. He put one finger inside of her and felt how wet and turned on. He added another finger and then he added his tongue. He kept torturing her with his month and his fingers.

He then opened up her legs and entered her. It was not easy being on the diving board and also having sex. They knew that one or both of them were going to get hurt so Nathan picked Elizabeth up and brought her into their bedroom. He turned her over and came in from the rear. She could feel how hard and strong he was and she was soon on all fours. The two of them got into a really good rhythm and soon the two of them came together again.

Liz went into the shower to warm herself up and Nathan followed. The two of them were insatiable when it came to making love. They found out more about their bodies and themselves in two days than they ever knew about themselves or each other.

They watched a couple of movies together and then fell sound asleep on the couch.

The next morning Liz woke up and saw Milo starring down at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Milo woke up and was a bit shocked as well as pleased that Liz was in bed with him. He remembered that he was watching her for Sonny because of all the craziness that had been happening in the hospital. Sonny wanted her protected because of her having a child with Jason. Everyone knew that Jake was his son now but even though Jason was able to get out of the mob, didn't mean that his enemies wouldn't try to hurt him through his child or the mother of his child.

"I think we both had a little too much to celebrate last night for the 4th. I hope that I have stepped over any lines because I would never want to hurt you, Ms. Webber."

"Milo, after what we did last night, you don't need to call me Ms. Webber anymore. I am sorry that Epiphany broke up with you. She is a feisty one and I know that she loves you but she wants you to be with someone closer to your own age. I know you don't care about it but she does and she wants to do what is right for you. I also think that is why she pushed us together last night. She knew that I have been having a tough time with Jason and Sam married again. She can be very stubborn when she wants too but she thinks it is for our own good."

"I know but I really didn't think that this would happen. I mean, I am glad that it did but a bit shocked. I guess the Magic Milo thing that I do for fun can really turn you women on."

"Milo, we have been telling you that for years. I think that we should take off somewhere and go swimming. Jason has Jake for the next couple of months, Aiden is with his dad in Tennessee and Cameron is at camp for the summer. I only get to see him one more time in a few weeks, then I won't see him until school starts. The camp is really good for gifted children and Cameron is so smart that he will probably be finished high school and going to college. I just hope he has fun. I have the week off of work so I am at loose ends."

"Pick a place. I go where you go so be nice. My family has a place on a lake not too far from here. He sometimes uses it when he has been business in the states. Let me call him up and see if we can use it for the week."

Liz went into the shower and thought about the last day or so. She was feeling pretty sad because of Jason choosing Sam over her. Then Sonny wanted to make sure that Liz was protected so he asked Milo if he was watch over her. She always liked Milo because he was so sweet and cute.

"Papa, this is Milo. I need a favor. You know our cabin that we use once in a while, can I use it this week. I am guarding Jason's ex, Elizabeth Webber and she just needs a place to get away too. It is quiet and peaceful up there and she just needs some rest. Sonny asked me to watch over her because her son, Jake is Jason's son too."

"Milo, I believe that I have met your friend, Elizabeth when she was dating Jason. She seems very nice and she knows not to get into our business. I like that about her. You can bring her there for the week but she has to send me some of her brownies and I will call it even. I love you son. Take care."

"I will papa. I will also make sure that she sends you some brownies and I know that she will want to thank you and mama. Maybe you two should come to visit. I bet she would love that. She only has this week off, so you will have to hurry. I love you. Bye."

Liz got out of the shower wearing a towel and a smile. "It is all set to use the cabin but I promised him that you would make a batch of your brownies and send them to him. I also asked if he and mama could come up and visit but he didn't answer me. I think he heard me but maybe he didn't."

"I have no problem with that. I will make some calls to the boys and then I will pack. Do you need to go home and pack or do you have things there already?"

"I will go pack but I don't need too much since I do have some things there. I will be right back."

Liz called her grams to tell her that she was going away for a few days to Milo's cabin. She then called Jake and told him that she and Milo were going to spend a week at the lake not too far away. Jake was happy for his mother because she didn't get to have fun like everyone else. Jake told his father which brought Jason right on the line.

"What is going on with you and Milo? Are the two of you hooking up? I just got out of the mob and now you are going into it. You need to stay away from him."

"First of all, this is none of your business. Second, Sonny is the one to ask Milo to watch over me because of my connection to you through our son, Jake. You want to control someone's life, control your wife's life, not mine."

Jason was not too happy when Liz stood up for herself and wanted him to butt out of her life. She then called Aiden and he liked Milo so he was fine with it. It was a little harder to get in touch with Cameron but she got a text out to him and he was able to text back, saying to have a great time.

When she was finished with her phone calls and packing, Milo showed up. He looked so hot that Liz had to fan herself. Milo looked at her like she was some hot dish and he had been starving for months.

The two of them rode quietly in his new sports car. He loved the feel of the road in it and he loved to push the pedal down. Liz felt like she was free for the first time in a long time. They made it to the cabin in record time. They had stopped and got some groceries first and made sure to have plenty of supplies for Liz's brownies.

They walked into the cabin and it was perfect. It was not small but it was so homey inside. Milo showed her to one of the main bedrooms. His room was across from hers just in case she needed him.

They unpacked and Liz went to put her bikini on. She grabbed her towel and sunblock and headed for the lake. Milo was ready to go swimming too. His swimming trunks fit him very well and Liz was amazed how fine he really looked. There was no liquor involved but she wanted him so badly. She had to take deep breaths and pray that he didn't realize how turned on she was just by looking at him.

Milo was having the same problem and knew the best thing for him to do was to dive into the cold water. The water was a shock to his system but it did the job that Milo wanted it to do.

Liz laughed because she could see how much he wanted her too but went into the cold water to take that away. Liz did the same thing and the water was cold but instead of making her look like she wasn't into it her breasts betrayed her. They were so hard that they almost hurt. When Milo looked at her and looked at her bikini top, well the water wasn't cold enough after all. They were up to their hips in the water and Milo picked Liz up in his strong muscular arms. They kissed, timid at first but then Milo put her down and the two of them went to town. They only broke apart because they had to breathe. There was no one around for miles so he looked into Liz's beautiful blue eyes and asked if she was comfortable there or if she wanted to go back into the house.

"I want you Milo, right here and now." Milo didn't need to say a word. He took off her top and sucked on her hard rosy tips. His hands went down to her bikini bottoms and took them off. He put her bikini on the dock and then did the same thing with his swimming trunks.

He took his hand and pushed open her legs just a little. He then put one finger into her hot pussy and then another. She cried out for him and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her and the two of them were in their own little world.

They got their rhythm going at just the perfect pace for the two of them. When they finished, they screamed out each other's names. They swam a little while longer enjoying the peace and quiet. They learned more about each other and then the clouds started to come in and the wind picked up. They grabbed their things and made into the house just before a bad thunderstorm came in.

"I am so glad that I didn't take you out on the boat yet. We could have stuck out there in this storm." Milo put a fire in the fireplace to warm them up. They laid a blanket down on the floor and made love one more time. Milo had brought down some pillows and another blanket and the two of them fell fast asleep.

There were a few people who were not happy about Liz going away with Milo. Jason was furious and it made Sam wonder why he was so upset. "I don't understand why you are so upset with Milo watching over Liz. Sonny wanted to do this because of Jake being your son. You protect Danny and myself. It is only right that Liz has someone too. Milo is a great guy. He will take good care of her."

"I know that he will take good care of her but I am wondering about all the time they are spending alone and what they are doing then. I have no reason to be upset but that makes me mad."

"Why don't you and Max go check them out and see what they are doing. Then you will know and leave them alone."

Jason decided that he was going to the cabin to make sure that Milo was just watching over Elizabeth and not hooking up with her. He was mad at her because he still wanted her on some level but not sure why. He loved Sam so this shouldn't bother him at all especially since Milo is such a great and upstanding guy. If the two of them got together, Jake would have a great step-father in Milo.

Jason took off on his motorcycle and headed towards the cabin. He got caught in the rainstorm which only made him madder. He then parked his motorcycle next to Milo's car. Milo heard him outside but wasn't sure if he was a friend or enemy.

Milo got his gun and went outside while Jason went to the front door. Elizabeth saw that it was Jason and wrapped the blanket around herself and answered the door. Jason took one look inside the cabin, and noticed the blanket on the floor in front of the roaring fire. They had been drinking some wine and Elizabeth looked like she just got up from a nap.

"What the hell is going on here? Milo what are you doing with Elizabeth? You can't do this and protect her too. Elizabeth you need to pack up and Milo you need to take her home, right now."

"I am sorry but what the hell do you think about you are doing here? Milo is my friend and he offered to take me away for a few days of peace and quiet. This is what we were doing when you came in. Who I am sleeping with has nothing to do with you. You need to think about who and what you want before you go chase after someone when you are married to someone else. I don't think that Sam would appreciate you coming here and dragging me back home."

Milo saw Jason and shook his head. He didn't want to start anything with his friend but he wasn't about to let Jason tell Liz what to do. He cared about her too much and he knew that Jason was just trying to control her when he didn't have that right.

"Jason, I know that you think what you are doing is the right thing to do but this is between Liz and myself. She is Jake's mother and I will take every precaution to watch over her. You are doing that for Sam and your boys. I like Liz a lot and we have something started that could turn out great or maybe it won't but you have no say in this at all. You can stay here until the storm passes. It will be too dangerous for you to go now in dark and stormy night on your motorcycle."

Liz was feeling pretty good and told Jason that she could take her blanket and sleep somewhere that her and Milo have plenty of them around. She dropped her blanket and took the bottle of wine and the two wine glasses and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Milo knew what she was doing and he knew it was because she was pissed at Jason. She wanted him to have one last look before he went to sleep and had to go back to his wife.

"Are you going to let her walk around naked with another man here? Milo you need to tell her to get a robe on or something."

"Are you that dumb. She did that to show you want you are missing. But of course, she does tend to walk around naked a lot around me. I am forever picking up her clothes."

"I give up. Where can I go to sleep? I will be out of here first thing in the morning."

Milo showed him a room and Jason went to bed. He couldn't get the picture out of his head with her dropping the blanket and walking upstairs to her bedroom naked, carrying the bottle of wine and two glasses. He knew that they were going to be having sex and he should be trying to sleep but he was so hard that he had to take care of himself first. There wasn't going to be much sleep tonight.

Liz looked at Milo and told him that she was ready for another round if he was up for it.

"I am always up for another round. I think that what you did was very bad and I think that you need a spanking or two."

"Okay, I agree but did you see his face when I dropped the blanket. I thought his head was going to explode right there. Or something else."

Milo got on the bed and he sat on the edge of it. He put Elizabeth over his knee and he spanked her a couple of times to get her butt nice and pink. He then decided that she had been punished enough for torturing their unexpected guest. "I want you Milo."

Elizabeth got up and kissed Milo. He was so hard by that time that he felt if she even looked at his dick that he would explode. Lizzie had come out to play and she was going to have a good time. She knelt in front of Milo and massaged his hard dick. She then lightly kissed it and then licked it. She took him into her mouth and she had him at her mercy. She knew how to drag it out of him and she loved teasing the tip of his dick and then sucking and licking the rest of it. She deep throated him a couple of times but the last time, he exploded into her mouth. She wasn't able to get to all of it but she got most of it.

She then got up off the floor and kissed him again. He wanted to do for her what she had done for him. He laid her down on the bed. He kissed her lips and then started down her neck. He sucked on her had breasts and then one of his hands went down her side to her hot pussy. He put one finger in before putting another finger. He could feel the wetness and he wanted to taste her. He went down to her pussy and enjoyed going in between her pussy with his mouth and fingers. She had climaxed twice before she told him that she needed to have him inside of her.

She got on top of him and straddled him. His hands caressed her breasts and she went down on his hard dick and came back up. She got into a really good rhythm with him that had him slowing down and then picking back up the speed. "Lizzie, I need you to cum for me. Please, help me. I need to see that you get off too."

Lizzie then put two fingers inside of her where her g-spot was and helped the two of them go for it. The orgasm was so strong that it was impossible not to scream out. They hoped that Jason was already asleep and that they didn't wake him but what they didn't know was that Jason watched the whole thing. Milo did not shut the door the whole way and it was either a mistake on his part or his way of letting Jason know who was in charge.

Jason couldn't get the sight of the two of them having sex. It upset him to no end, even more than when he saw Carly and Sonny. He shouldn't be jealous but he was. He went to sleep for a couple of hours but then he took off heading home.

Then Milo and Lizzie curled up and bed and fell fast asleep. When Lizzie woke up she was in someone else's bed.

"Good morning, sunshine. Welcome to Greece." Liz had just woke up in the arms of her old lover, Nik.


	8. Chapter 8

Nik woke up and saw a sleeping Liz. She had been worn out for a while so he thought that a surprise vacation to Greece would be good for her. It didn't matter about everything that was going on back in the states, it just mattered about the here and now. Nik was presumed dead not once but twice.

He was able to find someone to help him get better after being shot at and thrown through a window. He was getting better about faking his death and it almost came true this second time. The storm was raging when he was landed on the rocks. He couldn't yell for anyone to hear him because then Valentin would have finished what he started.

He was badly hurt but somehow found a fishing boat and was able to crawl into it. He didn't think about where he was going or if he would make it alive. He just wanted off that damn island.

He was picked up by some very wealthy and beautiful women who were having a yacht party. They had no idea who they had just saved and didn't really care. The crew brought them on the yacht and the yacht was going to Italy for a few weeks and then back to Greece.

It took a month before Nik was able to walk and get his thoughts together. The ladies who rescued him gave him a place to stay till he wanted to go back to the states. They gave him some money when he said he had a friend who was a nurse. They were the ones that got the plane ticket for Liz. They said that a dear friend needed her but she had to come alone.

Elizabeth was intrigued and took a leave of absence from the hospital. She had no idea that she would be helping Nik out. She thought it was for Lucky but she really cared for both of them and so she would be willing to take care of either one. The boys were staying with Grams because she knew that Elizabeth needed a break. She loved her granddaughter and great grandsons. She would protect them with all she had.

Liz woke up and looked at Nik. She thought that she had dreamt up last night. It was so not Liz but she was so happy to see that Nik was alive that she forgot about everything that had been happening to her. She almost forgot about the fact that Nik was married to her sister, Hayden and that everyone thought he was dead.

"I forgot to tell you last night that I have a new family member. Franco found out from his crazy mother, Heather that Hayden is my half-sister. My father, Jeff had an affair on my mother with Hayden's mother and that is how Hayden became to be. Lucky me or should I say lucky us."

"Well that is something. Do you believe him? We are talking about Franco."

"Normally I would say, "no" to that but he has been a great friend to Jake and myself. He is also the one that talked Hayden into giving me blood so that I would make it through surgery. I just had to give the diamonds back to her. I did keep one and she knows it but won't say anything because she would go to jail just like we would. I have it hidden so Spencer could have it. That was the other reason why she let me have it. You need to get word out to your mother. Spencer was really upset about your death this time and he wanted to go to boarding school in France. The school is top notch and it is very protective so you don't have to worry about Valentin getting to him there. He is in prison, last I heard but you know that he has his cronies all around."

"Wow! Sometimes I forget how much you talk. Does your mouth ever hurt from talking like that or is that your normal mouth exercises?"

Liz reached over Nik and pulled him in for a hot long kiss. The two of them had been longing to be with each other for a long time now and playing these mind games together was fun but not as much fun as kissing each other.

Nik grabbed his phone and called his mother. It was one of those burn phones so his mother wouldn't know who it was at first.

"Mom, it is me, Nicholas. I want you to know that I survived the fall and I want you to know that I love you. Tell Spencer for me that I love him and I will try to get up to see you both. Talk to you later. Give my sister a call for me and tell her that everything is alright and I will be home soon."

Nik then put down his phone and continued on with kissing Liz.

"So, what does Lizzie want to do today? You are supposed to be here to heal me. I need some TLC and you can do that right here in bed."

Lizzie knew exactly what she wanted to do. She was going to have some fun and give him a workout at the same time. It was important to work all the muscle groups so when he was ready, they were heading out to his pool.

"Let's get our swimsuits on and head for the pool. I think that you need a good workout and I could use one too. I want to make sure that everything is working properly."

The two of them get into the pool. There is no one around except for staff and they all knew their places. It would not be the first time that someone had sex in that pool and it wouldn't be the last.

When Liz thought that Nik had enough with swimming she came up with another way of keeping him energized. She took off her bikini top to see what Nik would do. She looked down at his trunks and she knew that she was working the right muscles. She then took off her bottoms and bent over to give Nik a clear view of his target.

Nik was looking at her like, what do I do? She came over to him and brought his over to the steps. She took off his trunks and she played with his dick. It was so large and hard that it took her breath away. Nik laid on the stairs and Liz came over to suck his huge dick. It felt amazing what she could do with her mouth. It didn't take long for him to cum because it was a release that he had needed for a while.

When she was finished, Nik wanted to do the same for her. Liz laid on the steps just like Nik had done a few minutes before. They two of them kissed and then Nik squeezed on hard breast and sucked on the other. He did this for several minutes and then changed over to the breast. Nik then watched as Lizzie put her fingers inside of her pussy. She needed to get off and she needed it done now. Nik grabbed her hand and then put his fingers into her pussy. The pussy clamped around the fingers and the sensations that Liz was having from the two fingers just about pushed her over. Nik made sure that Lizzie was high up enough that he could make her cum with his mouth and fingers. He drove in with three fingers and then sucked on her clit. She wanted to move but Nik wouldn't let her. He did this several times pushing Liz further and further over the edge until she screamed his name over and over.

The two of them went and swam for a few minutes when Nik went by the ladder, Liz was their first and he was able to grab the ladder and put himself inside of her hot pussy. The strength of his arms was something that Elizabeth could truly feel.

The warmth of his body inside of hers made her feel so many different emotions. The one that got her the most was knowing that it would be over as soon as they landed in New York. She didn't want it to end but he was still married to Hayden and she wasn't sure what was going on with Franco and herself.

Nik could see that Liz was pulling away from her and he understood. They both put on their robes and grabbed their things and went inside. Liz went over into her room and cried. She was in a position that she didn't want to be in. She loved Nik for a very long time. He was her best friend when everyone else looked at her like she was the evilest women in the world. They thought for a while that Aiden was his son when they had an affair years ago.

"I hate this. I just wish that we could bring the boys over here and never go back to Port Charles. I just want you to know that this right here is something that I know is wrong but I don't care. I want to have my chance and I will be damned if I am going to let it go without a fight."

Nik looked at her. He knew how she was feeling but there was so much going inside of him right then that he couldn't say a thing. Liz saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and knew that it would be over when they got home.

"I want you to know that you will always be my best friend. You can tell me whatever you want and I will listen. Lizzie, you are so special and you don't even know it. I love you and I want to protect you but we have to go home and I have to face the music. You can tell everyone that you found after the people who took me in called you. You will not be in any trouble. I will get us out of here tomorrow morning. Then we can start planning where we are going to live and get on with our lives."

"Are you sure you are ready for everything that is going to happen? I am not sure what or who is going to be there waiting for you, maybe even Ava."

"Ava, why would you say her? Does she feel bad about what happened to me? I didn't think about what I was doing. I was just trying to save her and myself from my crazy uncle."

"Yes, she does like you and she felt really bad about you getting killed because you defended her. I think that if you too were together longer, that you would have hooked up."

"You are too funny. Ava is beautiful but she is like crazy dangerous. I guess the same could be said about me. You are the one that I want, not Hayden and not Ava."

"Okay, big boy. Show me what you got because tomorrow it is all over. Tonight you are mine."

They had a nice dinner on the terrace. The looked at the countryside and felt a peace about being there. One of his lady friends called and told Nik that they reserved a private jet to take the two of you back to the states. She thanked him for being such a sweet guest.

"I don't understand why a yacht full of beautiful wealthy women would not want to have you in their beds. You are a wonderful lover and I would know that."

"Liz, think about it. There were no men on the ship at all except for me, and that was only because they rescued me."

"Wow, you are living every man's private dream. Did you get to watch them in action? I bet you had a hard on the whole time you were on the yacht."

"I was halfway dead and they helped me get better. I did see a lot of action and that one part of my anatomy did have quite the workout. I did realize that I missed you more than I thought I could."

They finished their dinner and watched the sunset. Liz took pictures on her phone because she planned on doing some sketching and painting when got back home.

They headed to bed. Nik spooned up behind Liz and showed her how much he wanted her. They were already naked when they went to bed, so it didn't take long for Nik to give Lizzie what she wanted. She spread her legs wider and she allowed him more access to her awaiting pussy. His fingers and dick worked the magic making Elizabeth cum for the fifth time that day. They fell asleep and had sex two more times. The last time it was two in the morning. Liz went to the balcony and looked outside. She felt that someone was watching her and she felt like she needed them to know that she was there having fun. Nik walked out and grabbed her from behind. He grabbed her tits and squeezed them so she could feel herself about to go over again. He bent her over and started to finger her and then he sucked on her clit. She kept pushing herself back into his face. She felt like she was on top of the world. The women from the yacht must be there too but they didn't see them, she just felt them. She played with her hard tits to give them a show they would never forget. Nik realized what Liz had and kept playing the game until he could no longer hold back. He turned her to his side and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt him go further up into her and she would push him down. They did this for ten minutes when Liz inserted two of her fingers into her pussy and was able to send them both over the edge.

The women that were there were all turned on but that was okay. They played a big part of them getting back together. The two of them went inside and went to sleep.

The next morning, Lizzie got out of her bed and heard a man singing in the shower. The man sounded like Dante.


	9. Chapter 9

Dante was singing in the shower. He was singing some opera or something. Liz was smiling to herself and she tried to figure out why she was here and how she got there. Liz climbed out of bed and went into the shower. She was having fun in her little dream world because she knew this couldn't be real. The feelings that she had were ones that she couldn't even describe when it came to Dante.

"Hi sexy! How did I get so lucky to save that gorgeous ass of yours and then end up in bed with you?"

"I am not sure. I think that when you are supposed to protect someone, it is from outside of their room or you are supposed to sleep on the couch with one eye open. I am not sure that you are supposed to get trashed with the witness and then have hot wild sex all over the hotel room that the government is paying for. But I could be wrong. Although, making wild passionate sex with you is a lot better than being kidnapped for the 100th time because you have a child with an ex-enforcer. The same said enforcer didn't even tell me that our son or me that I was in trouble but had no problem sending his wife and child down to Sonny's island."

"Yeah, that is Jason for you. He has gotten a little sloppy with his skills and now you are paying the price. I talked to your grandmother and the boys are fine. I told her that you may have to go into the witness protection program and that her boys would need to go with you then. She was not happy about it. I think she said that Lucky would come and take Aiden, Jason would take Jake and that Cameron would stay with me. There was no need for you to take the boys on the run. At least this way they would be with family and could see and talk to each other. I told her that she was wrong that you would be back to get her boys."

"What about Lulu and Rocco? I know that you must miss them. I am sorry that we got trashed last night and I got all clingy. It was not your fault and there is no need to say anything to her."

"I am not sorry about last night or what we are doing right now. You make me feel alive for the first time in a very long time. Please tell me that you understand that. I want this and if it is just for a few days or a few weeks, I will take it. Lulu will never know and no one will get hurt. I will get hurt though if you don't kiss me right now."

Liz gave Dante what he wanted. Dante kissed her and pushed her up onto his hard dick so she could wrap her beautiful legs around him. He was so strong and Liz gave him everything that he gave her. The lovemaking was fierce and it was amazing that they didn't break the shower.

Elizabeth then got dressed and put her hair up in bun. The two of them were being escorted to the main police station in downtown New York. Elizabeth checked the line-up and there were two men in it that had kidnapped her. She was able to identify them and they were locked up. The man behind the kidnapping was Dante's father, Sonny. He wanted to make sure that Jason stayed with Sam. He didn't want Liz around to make him Jason question himself or his feelings.

Dante held Liz's hand and they went to speak to the captain in charge. "Ms. Webber, I am so sorry for everything that has happened. We found out from the two men who kidnapped you, that it was Sonny Corinthos that had you kidnapped. I am not sure what else to tell you. He hired these men from out of town so Jason would not know about it. I just wish that I could tell you that it was someone else but the men also said that if you didn't disappear then he would have to take care of you himself." Liz was crushed but not as much as Dante.

"Liz, I need to take you back to the hotel and make some arrangements. Thank you sir for telling this to us."

"Dante, I remember when you worked for us and I know who Sonny is to you. I wish I had better news but these men wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't true and you know that."

Dante looked at Liz and they both realized that Liz couldn't go home. He couldn't tell anyone what he knew because it tore him up knowing what his father wanted to do to Liz. She is a beautiful wonderful mother and she deserved so much better than that. He needed to speak to someone who could help him out without his father or his wife finding out. At one time, he would have gone to Jason but that ship sailed a long time ago.

"Liz, give me Nik's number. I need to call him and see if he can help us. I don't know who else we can trust with this."

Liz gave him Nik's number and prayed that he would help but then she came up with a brilliant idea. She asked if he knew about Giambettis. She had a feeling that Maximus would help her out of this situation. He could put her up in Italy under his protection. She just needed her boys and a way there. She told Dante her plan and then called Milo.

"Milo, I need your help? I know that you work for Sonny but he has a contract out on me and if it wasn't for Dante, I would be dead right now. Can I have your father's number so he can help me get my boys and me out of the country and under his care."

Milo had heard about the plans and he didn't like it. He gave Liz his father's number and told her that he will say a prayer for her and her boys. Liz took the number and called him up.

"Mr. Giambetti? This is Elizabeth Webber and I need a huge favor from you. I was just kidnapped and almost killed because of an order that Sonny Corinthos had put out on me. I need to know if you can hide my sons and me somewhere in Italy until this blows over? I know that I am asking a huge favor but if there is anything that I can do for you, I will."

"My boys told me about this and I will tell you what I told them. If you made it out of there and needed my help, that I would gladly do it. I know that you are under protection in New York and your boys are still home in Port Charles. I will have Milo pick the boys up in my private plane and then pick you up and bring you here to my villa. There is plenty of room for you and you can paint to your hearts' desire. There is only one thing that I ask of you, and that is to make those wonderful brownies for me, once a week. When I find a place for you to stay, then you can mail it to me, once a week."

"Freedom and being safe for a plate of brownies, once a week. It is a deal. Thank you so much. What about Dante here? If his father finds out that he or your sons helped me, then he will go after them."

"I will have my sons come back with you. Dante knows what has to be done and tell him that he and his family are welcome to come and be under my protection. I don't believe that Sonny would hurt Dante or his family but my boys he would have no problem hurting. Just make sure you know that it could be years before you can go back to the states. The boys can see their fathers here but they are not allowed to leave this area. Jason will understand but I am not sure about Lucky."

"Thank you for all of this. I promise that we won't be a problem."

"Dante called Lulu and told her that he was going to have to leave the country and that he was not sure when he could come back. There was some trouble in New York with Liz and now we have to disappear. Just remember that I love you and Rocco. I will try to speak to you when things calm down."

Milo and Max packed up their things and went straight to Liz's house. They gathered up all of her personal papers, and some of her photos, camera, laptop and clothes for her and her sons. They tried to find some of their favorite toys and had them shipped to Italy.

Milo then went over to Liz's grandmother's house and picked up her three sons. Audrey wanted to say something but Liz had just called her to tell her that she was in trouble and that Milo and Max were helping her. The first thing they had to do was get the boys and then pick her up in New York.

The boys were excited to go on an airplane to pick up their mother. They had some of their favorite toys already on board the plane. Dante and Liz were shook up about leaving but knew that they had to leave the country.

Dante and Liz met the guys at the airstrip. The plane was fueled up for the flight to Italy. They landed early the next morning. Maximus had places for Liz, Dante and her sons to stay at on the grounds. Milo and Max called up Sonny to tell them that they had been called home by their Papa and needed to stay there indefinitely.

Sonny was not happy. He found out that Milo had brought the boys to pick up their mother and Dante and they all left for Italy, under Maximus' protection. "Jason, you need to come back. There have been some things come up and Elizabeth took her boys including Jake to Italy to be put under Maximus' protection. I need you to come here and figure out why and then go to Italy and bring them back."

Jason had a feeling that Sonny was behind this and because he didn't get what he wanted, he wanted Jason to take care of it for him and he wasn't going to do that. He knew that his best bet was to call either Dante or Max.

"Max, this is Jason. I need to know why, Liz took her boys and went to Italy. I think that it has to do with Sonny but I hate to think that he would put out a contract on the mother of my son. I know he wants me back in but I told him no. I can't do anything for him so why he would do this, makes me wonder if Sonny has gone off his meds."

"I can tell you this. Sonny put out a hit for Elizabeth. He hired outside the organization. They kidnapped her and they were supposed to torture her and then kill her. Then there was supposed to be a note saying take care of our boys. He wanted you to think that outside forces had done this so you would go after them and then you would need his help to clean it up forcing you back under his thumb. Dante was able to find the kidnappers and they were locked up. Dante has been looking out for Liz since then. The captain at the police department stated that the two men paid to kidnap and murder Liz were on contract for Sonny. That is why Dante is on the run too. He doesn't want his father to know that it was him. He is heartbroken over this."

"It is worse than I thought. Wow! I guess I need to let Liz and the boys stay there until things calm down on this side of the ocean. Take good care of her and our boys. Thank you for telling me."

Jason knew that he couldn't trust anyone there. He just wanted to leave Sam and go to Italy. He loved Sam but was not in love with her like he was Elizabeth. He was at a loss for what to do. He just prayed that he would get a sign and that he would figure out what to do.

Sonny was livid that his plan didn't work. He wanted Jason to come back to him because he needed Sonny's help, now that Liz was safe, all bets were off. Max and Milo betrayed him and so did his son. He thought that everyone should respect him and even though he wasn't supposed to put out a hit on a mother, it was necessary for his business. He needed Jason.

Liz, Dante and the boys were in the guest house that was right next to the main house. Max and Milo were hearing things from their former colleagues. They were considered traitors and would be killed if they were to go back to New York. The five families were having a meeting at Giambettis' villa that very evening. They wanted to know why this happened and why Maximus had Liz under his protection.

The meeting was short because they just needed to hear why it happened and if there was a way to fix it.

"I would like to say that if Sonny were in his right mind, then this would not be happening. He loves Elizabeth like a daughter. Elizabeth has a child, Jake that is Jason Morgan's son. Sonny now believes that in order to have Jason back under his control, he needed to make it look like outside forces had kidnapped and killed Elizabeth. That would mean that Jason would go after them and then Jason would need Sonny's help to clean up the mess. He didn't realize that his son, Dante would be the one to save her. He also didn't know that Elizabeth is someone that I respect a lot and so do my sons. Sonny's choice in women have been terrible and for that matter Jason too but his biggest mistake was taking up for Sonny when he had a great woman like Elizabeth."

"Do you think that there will be trouble in Port Charles if Sonny doesn't get his way and Jason refuses to help him."

"I am not sure but I do believe that they Sonny would then put a hit out on anyone who tries to get in his way, and that includes Jason."

"Thank you for your input. Tell Ms. Webber that we are sorry about what Sonny has done and we will try to get the situation handled there. We may need to send him away for his own good or we may have to stop him permanently. We can't have a war going on when there are too many things that could go wrong."

Milo came in and told Dante and Liz what had happened. Dante knew that his father could be killed if he pushed his luck but he felt that with everything going on that it might have to be done.

The boys were exhausted and were soon asleep. Liz was troubled by everything that was going on. She saw Dante and thought of him as her angel. She kissed him and held onto him while she cried. She was so upset about everything that was happening around her. Dante felt like he had been drugged by Liz's kisses and if he didn't get more, that he would die.

The two of them made out on the couch like they were teenagers. They both didn't want to move, they just wanted to feel. Their lips touched and it was like a drug to both of them. Soon, Dante had carried Liz back to their bedroom. He undressed her quietly, not wanting to wake up her boys. They took turns giving and taking of each other. She loved the feel of his muscular arms and hands on her body. She felt like she was slipping away and that he was her lifeline. She made love to him several times that night before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to hearing someone playing a piano. She put on her robe and walked into the living room and she saw Johnny Z playing his piano, with nothing on but a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny was at his piano when Liz came into the room. The night before was something that the two of them had that was both unexpected and exciting. They met by accident at the Floating Rib.

Johnny had his day in court and he was a free man. He had a great lawyer but was shocked and happy that he was finally able to get on with his life. He had been back in Port Charles for a couple of weeks, living under the radar. Tonight he decided that he needed to go out and see what he had been missing.

Elizabeth had been feeling down with everything that was going on. The love of her life had just got remarried to his ex-wife, the town hated her and her best friend, Sabrina had been murdered a few days before. She had decided that she was going to the Floating Rib and getting drunk. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore and knew that she just needed to take care of her boys and herself.

She got dressed in her sexiest dress, put her hair up, some light make-up and took a cab to the restaurant. She got out and walked into the restaurant. She sat down at a nearby table and ordered herself a glass of wine and some ribs.

Johnny walked in a few minutes later. The place was packed for the dinner rush and there were no tables available. Johnny saw Elizabeth looking sexy as hell and all alone. "May I sit here? It seems like the place is packed and I just wanted a place to have a drink and a plate of ribs."

"Sure, I have no problem sharing this table. I didn't realize that you were back in town, Johnny. You sure are looking good."

The two of them had a quiet dinner together and then started playing pool. The two of them were having a lot of fun, catching up and drinking. Johnny knew that he couldn't drive home and ordered a cab. "Do you need a ride home? I am calling a cab and we can both share it or you can have a drink with me at my place?"

"It sounds great. Thank you for inviting me." Just as the two of them were leaving together, Jason and Sam walked in. Jason saw Elizabeth with Johnny and his eyes went dark. He didn't know that Johnny was a free man or that he and Elizabeth even knew each other.

Jason wanted to say something but knew that he had no right to stay or do anything. The two of them took a cab to his penthouse. The two of them relaxed and Johnny started to play his piano. The music was beautiful and very soothing. The alcohol had started to work its magic and Elizabeth was feeling very sexy.

She went over to his piano bench and sat down. She was so relaxed but at the same time, she just wanted to feel like a man could want her. She was feeling very unlovable and then he grazed her knee. The jolt was like a lightning bolt inside of her. She touched his arm and then the two of them looked at each other.

"I don't usually do this kind of thing but I want to know if you think that I am sexy? I have been feeling so down lately and just needed a pick-me-up tonight and I saw you and thought that it was a sign. I know you must think that I am crazy but Johnny, I want you to make love to me. Or it could be just some really hot wild sex. I am up for either one. Just say the word and I am yours."

"Okay, I have not been in this position in a long time. You know about my recent troubles and I have been back for the past two weeks, just feeling sorry for myself. I am finally free and I just needed a night out to see if I could still function in society. I saw you and I was amazed that a beautiful woman like you could be all alone. I have heard the rumors and I know that most of it was unfair about the way they treated you when the same players have done much worse than you could ever do. I do want you but I don't want you to think that it is something that I usually do too. At least not for the past few years. Being in lock-up is somewhere you don't want to have a hook-up. I just don't want you to feel bad or beat yourself up about and I definitely don't want you to regret anything."

She looked him straight in the eye and grabbed his beautiful face and kissed him. It was slow and tentative at first but once Johnny starting going with the kiss it was amazing. Johnny helped Liz out of her sexy green dress and she was standing there in her garter held stocking, bikini bottoms, high heels and her bra. She then helped him out of his suit jacket, tie and shirt. He looked at her and was afraid to go any further. Her creamy white skin was just calling out to him to touch her. He wanted to devour her because she looked so good. He went over and helped her out of her high heels and stockings. He then took off her bra and panties. She was there on his piano bench naked, just waiting for him to take control. They kissed some more and then he picked her up and brought her to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed and began taking off his shoes, socks and pants. He was left in his boxers but Liz could see how much he wanted her.

She surprised him by helping him out of his boxers. Her hands went for his hard dick and she massaged them making them harder. She bent down and licked and sucked to she knew that he was just about there. She took his hand and helped guide him to where she wanted to be touched. Johnny did what she wanted him to do just by her the looks he gave her. There was no need for words right then. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Johnny then gave her some oral action that she wanted to help out with. They were in just the right position to help each other out. He was making her so excited that she was about to cum and she was giving him such good head that he was about to cum too. That is when Liz flipped Johnny off of her and impaled herself on his hard dick.

The sensation of him inside of her was almost too much for both of them. She started slowing going up and down on him. Then she started to pick up speed. She felt so good and she wanted to feel even better. She took her two fingers and hit her g-spot, so that she was about to climax. When Johnny felt her tighten up on him, it made him want to go over too. The both of them gave in and the orgasm was something that they both wanted and needed for a long time. They got up and showered together, having another round in the shower. When they were finished, the two of them went to sleep in Johnny's bed.

Johnny woke up feeling pretty damn good about himself and he was smiling from ear to ear. He went to his piano playing it without only a smile on. Lizzie came out to see him play on the piano and realized that she had found the perfect place to be in order to feel better about herself and her life.

She saw him there and dropped her robe. She sat next to him on the piano bench and leaned over to kiss her new lover. They sat on the piano bench facing each other and then Lizzie sat on his lap. She was still horny from the night before and she wanted more of his attention. He gladly gave it to her. She bent her head back and his eyes went straight to her tits that were very close to his mouth. He took each one into his mouth and made Lizzie moan. She started her sliding up and down on his hard dick and soon the two of them were both singing the same tune. His hands and mouth were over her tits and mouth. He kept changing back and forth making sure that the one didn't get more attention than the other. That was the first of many orgasms of the day. The housekeeper came in and the two of them got on their robes. She was there for a short time and left.

They watched outside his window as the storm started to come in. It was going to be a long day with the pouring rain. Liz was off of work for the next few days and she just wanted to relax. Her boys were with her grandmother for those few days because her Grams thought she worked too much and wanted to help her.

They tried out every surface in his penthouse and she was kind of shocked when she realized what she had done. She was also very pleased with Johnny and herself because she never felt sexier than she did when he looked into her eyes.

The last night before she had to go back to reality was just as exciting as the first few nights were. They had a wonderful dinner catered in and wonderful bottle of wine. They toasted to their little adventure and he promised that he would meet her boys when they came home the next day.

They both got into his hot tub that was on his balcony. The rain was over and the night was beautiful. There was a little nip in the air but the hot tub took that way. The two of them were naked in there and just wanted to relax. They sat side by side and then he had to have her. She loved how he could tell when she wanted him and she grabbed ahold of the sides of the hot tub. She put her ass in his face and he was only too happy to oblige her. He took his fingers and made sure that she was ready for him and then he came from behind and hit her g-spot when he entered her hot awaiting pussy. She took him all in and when he was pound her she would pound right back. The two of them were pushing and pulling his dick in and outside of Liz's pussy. She was about to go over but not quite there. She grabbed his hand and guided to her spot. That sent her over and when she went over, so did he. She just wanted to stay with him but she realized that she couldn't because of her boys. Jason would have a fit with her being with Johnny and she knew that she cared about him but didn't know how else she felt about him.

Johnny wrapped Liz up in her robe and brought her to bed. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. When she woke up she found herself in Franco's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few days before Thanksgiving when Elizabeth woke up in her bed with a sleeping Franco. It started off as a nice friendship but she knew that he was wearing her down. He just seemed so great for both Jake and herself. Aiden and Cam liked him too and the five of them became like a family. There was so much sadness lately for Elizabeth and a couple of bumps in the road too.

The hardest thing for Elizabeth was that her best friend had died. Sabrina was a breath of fresh air to everyone who knew and loved her. Liz was broken up about her death but it was really hard to see other people she loved and cared about grieve for her too. Michael was so heartbroken about Sabrina's death. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that she was able to help solve her best friend's murder.

When Elizabeth thought back on the night that she was pushed, she blamed her sister, Hayden. When she found out that Hayden was not responsible then she realized that the only person who was around at that time and also made her feel like a bit creeped out. The DA was someone who was supposed to protect everyone was the one person who had killed her best friend.

When she thought about it she was not sure who she could trust. She talked to Anna and told her about her suspicions. Anna took in what she said and knew that Elizabeth was right. The picture of the shoes and pants could be blown up and then she would find the evidence.

Anna then went to see Paul. She asked him about his theory on the Serial Killer at General Hospital. She knew him too well but the same could be said for Paul with her. He looked at her and he knew that she knew something.

She saw the shoes first and then the pants. Paul looked at her but he knew it was too late. She had already given the signal for Dante and Nathan. The detectives came in with a search warrant to search the DA's hotel room.

The DA was soon arrested for all the crimes that he had committed. Sabrina was finally able to rest in peace. Her family and friends were feeling a little better but it would never be the same without her. Monica did make a full recovery so at least her last moments

Franco was able to help Liz feel that she everything she could to bring Sabrina's killer to death. She knew that she did help but she was shocked that it even happened. Their friendship turned into something more. They had both kissed but nothing more really happened. Then one day the kiss turned into something more. It took them both by surprise and it was one that was a long time in coming.

Franco had eaten dinner with Liz and her boys. He watched them get ready for bed and then Liz and he sat down to watch a couple of movies. They watched a couple of horror movies and Liz kept jumping right on top of Franco. Franco laughed at her because the horror movies were nothing like the horror stories of their lives. He had his arm around her and she fell asleep in his arms.

She woke up when they got to bed. She started to kiss him. It was slow at first and then the kisses deepen. They fell asleep together in her bed. They woke up the next day and started to get things ready for Thanksgiving.

The boys were excited about having Thanksgiving in their new home. Jake was invited to the Quartermaine mansion but he wanted to stay home because he heard all the stories about the past dinners there and he could have pizza any day. Liz had invited her grandmother but she didn't want to go there if Franco was there. She was happy with just the five of them anyway.

Liz made the pies while the boys and Franco went to the grocery store to pick up more food. They decided that their mom needed to have more friends come over and so they went to a few places and talked to Epiphany and Felix. Franco asked them if they would like to spend Thanksgiving at Elizabeth's home with them. They said yes. There were a couple other people they asked but they were either working or busy.

The guys made it home and told Liz about Felix and Epiphany coming over the next day and she was very happy about that. Franco kept the boys entertained while Liz made sure that everything was the way she wanted it for the next day.

Jason had come over to ask Liz if Jake could go over and spend some time with him, Sam and Danny. He would have him home before his dinner tomorrow. She let him but she was not happy about being asked at the last minute. Aiden and Cam were a bit disappointed and that was another reason why Liz was upset.

Cam and Aiden came to think of Jason as being another surrogate dad for them because Lucky was never around. They liked Franco but thought of him as a big kid that never really grew up. They hung with Franco for the rest of day and Liz straightened out the house for company the next day. Her new place was a bit smaller so it was easier to clean but it felt more homey in a way because there wasn't so much wasted space.

She had thought about starting her Christmas shopping on the day after Thanksgiving and started a list of things to get her sons and her friends. Franco was at the top of the list for friends but wasn't really sure where it was headed. She wanted to believe that they could be a real couple but she had so many doubts about love. It was not just about her but her poor choices and the things that Franco did in the past were terrible. He even kidnapped Aiden when he was a newborn and gave him to his mother.

She believed that he had changed his ways but she also believed that Jason truly loved her. How can she trust someone with her heart if she couldn't even trust herself? She had a couple of drinks and then the Aiden, Cam and Franco came in from playing ball outside. Liz didn't quiet seem herself but she just wanted to try to let go of her anxiety and fear.

Dinner was pizza that the family made together. Cam and Aiden made their favorites on one pizza. The other pizza was a creation of Franco and Liz. The boys laughed when they saw the adult version of their pizza. The pizza was done and soon it was time to eat. The boys picked out some action packed movies and the four of them sat down on the couches and watched the movies while eating pizza and drinking soda.

The third movies were almost done when Aiden was just about asleep. Franco helped Liz bring him up to bed. Cam went upstairs and went on his laptop. It was early in California so he was chatting up a storm with Emma.

Franco and Liz went to bed early that night. The two of them made love for the first time and it was very special. Liz felt at peace with her decision and she wrapped herself up in Franco's big strong arms.

Liz fell into a blissful sleep and then was awoken in bed by her three sons and Jason. They were telling their mother to hurry downstairs and see what Santa had brought for them.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmas morning and Liz was sound asleep until her three sons and their father decided to jump on her bed. "Mom, you have to come downstairs and see what Santa got for us."

Jake was the most excited because he got his Christmas wish when his parents got married. They were married a few weeks before and they were very happy. There was a time when Liz thought that Jason would want to go back to Sam but Jason showed her how much he truly loved her.

The past three months had been wonderful. Jake needed guidance and Franco had been a great help with that. Jason felt a little left out and decided that he needed to put more interest into his older son than he had been doing. He had got caught up in his own problems and forgot about his son having problems too.

When Elizabeth was pushed down the stairs and almost died that was something else that added to his feelings changing. He was about to marry Sam who was carrying his child but was told by Michael before the wedding took place.

He rushed to the hospital and went to see Liz. He felt that his heart was breaking and realized that if he was to marry Sam, did he really feel that way about her. He really didn't think that he would feel that way about Sam. He was torn and told Sam that he couldn't do it and he was sorry.

Jason stayed with Liz and prayed that she would be alright. Franco also stayed by her side. Jason and Franco had a long talk about both Liz and Jake. They both agreed that Jake needed more help and that Franco should continue to be his friend and art therapist. They also both agreed that Jake needed his father around more. Jason laid his cards out about Liz. He told Franco that he loves her and wants her back. Franco told him that he cares about Liz and only wants her to be happy.

The one thing that they wanted was to find out who pushed Liz down the stairs. Franco and Jason talked to a few nurses and doctors about who was around Liz at the time of her fall. Hayden was accused of it at first but was found innocent. Jason was there when Monica was attacked. He was able to get her help and then he saw Paul. Paul was not sure if Jason saw him or not but he was not going to let Jason tell anyone that it was him that tried to kill his mother.

Paul tried to get kill Jason but Jason was much stronger than him. When Paul went to jab him with the syringe, Jason moved so fast that Paul ended up getting himself. Paul fell down and he was caught.

Monica had a long road ahead of her but she made it. Paul was saved too but he was found out to be the serial killer and was charged with the crimes. The DA position was up for grabs and the Mayor of Port Charles was found to be the fraud that she truly was and Felicia was able to get the job she was supposed to get.

Liz got better and Paul also said that he pushed Elizabeth because he thought she saw something that she didn't see. She almost died because of something she didn't even see or if she did, she didn't realize it.

It took a few weeks but Jason was able to get Liz to trust him again. He tried to let Sam down easy but it wasn't happening. She was pregnant with his child and she felt that he owed her more than that. She truly believed that the two of them were soul mates and that Liz was standing in her way of happiness. Sam knew that Liz loved Jason. She had been in love with Jason even before Sam came to Port Charles. She just felt that she was better suited to be his wife because of the links to Sonny.

Jason didn't want to have anything to do with the business and was at a loss to what he really wanted to do beside be with Liz and their boys. He saw Danny whenever he could but Sam was too angry to let Danny spend any time at Liz's house.

They spent a wonderful Thanksgiving together and then was when Jason proposed to her. Liz said yes and now they are married. They hadn't decided on what to do but they knew that when Christmas was over that they would figure it out.

The boys were so happy that they were a true family that they never really thought about what they wanted for Christmas. They went and bought a beautiful tree for the living room. It was decorated with lots of love and tinsel. Aiden had been in touch with Lucky and he was going to see him for his spring break. Lucky was able to make it into for a few weeks and he wanted to be there for his sister, mother and son. His sister and mother were taking Nik's death pretty hard and hoped that maybe he didn't die and he could find him for them.

Sabrina and Michael were married just before Thanksgiving. They both loved each other very much and Sabrina was instrumental in helping Elizabeth and Monica get back on their feet. Paul had later succumbed to his injuries not because of what happened at the hospital but what happened when he got to prison. Julian was also in prison but Sonny wanted him alive for a bit to make his suffer more.

Christmas eve was spent at Monica's place. Alexis dropped off Danny for a couple of hours and then Sam was going to pick him up before Santa came. She was happy about her pregnancy but she was not happy about Jason and Liz getting married. She wanted to marry him and she still felt that there was some unfinished business between the two of them.

The boys exchanged gifts with their grandmother and Tracy. They also had something for little Teddy and Danny. Michael was over the moon being with Sabrina and Jason was very happy for the three of them. Monica had the gate house redone so the young couple could move in there but be close enough for Tracy to see Teddy whenever she wanted to see the baby.

They went back home around midnight and the boys rushed off to bed. Even Cam did but not until he wished Emma a Merry Christmas.

"I think that we need some hot cocoa to help us relax a little bit. I will go make some while you take down the gifts for our boys."

Liz had wrapped them all up a long time ago and also had plenty for her husband. She wanted to show him the biggest gift that night before they went to bed. Jason finished putting the presents under the tree and Liz finished stuffing the stockings. The two of them worked side by side and there was no need for words between the two of them.

"Let's go upstairs. I have a very special present for you in our bedroom." Liz got there first and went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a little box. She pulled the test out and it said positive. They were going to have another baby. The baby was due in August and she was very excited to tell him.

Jason went over and hugged his wife. "I love you with everything that I have. I will protect you and our children from the violence around here. I was thinking about changing our location. Monica had told me about this beautiful villa in California Napa Valley. It would be perfect to start our new family over in there and also make Cameron happy because he could go see Emma.

"Jason, I love you so much and I want you to make love to me, right here and now." Jason kissed Liz's forehead and then started to take off all of her clothing. They kissed slowly building up their passion. It was pretty easy to see that Jason was ready for Liz.

Liz sat on Jason's lap and wrapped her legs around him. She had him just where she wanted him. She slid down him and it felt like coming home every time that she did that. Jason loved when Liz took control of their lovemaking. He let her make the pace and made her feel like she could do anything. He kissed her deeply and starred into her beautiful blue eyes.

They always came at about the same time. She would start and he would finish. Then they cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms. Jason let Liz sleep in and went downstairs to start breakfast. The boys were excited to see what they got for Christmas.

They went upstairs to get their mother. The boys jumped on the bed waking Liz up. They got their mother up and went downstairs for breakfast and present opening. Jason made Liz a cup of hot cocoa. They opened their presents and everyone got what they wanted.

"I have an announcement to make. I love Port Charles but I think that we need to have a change of scenery. I have found a great piece of property for us to live. We are moving to Napa Valley in California. We are going into the wine business. Cam, we will be close enough that you can visit Emma. The change in scenery will be good for us but I know that we will not be able to see Danny as much as we did. Sam is having another child of mine in a few months. I will be having another son or daughter with her. Your mother has given me another great piece of news. She is going to have a baby. That means we are having another son or daughter. I want us all to be in agreement for the move. If you have a problem with it, then we need to discuss it as a family."

Liz was happy and when the boys saw that, they knew that they would all be better off moving to California. Everyone was in agreement about the move. The villa was beautiful. It had seven bedrooms and six baths. It had an incredible view of the countryside. There was a winery and restaurant on the property. There were over forty acres of grapes and five acres of olives. The owners that sold the property to Jason had used the property for big events and the most spectacular wedding in the area. The staff was going to stay on there and help the young couple manage the winery and restaurant. There was also a part of the winery that was an art gallery. The more Liz learned about the property the more impressed she was about it.

Jason was going to take them the next day to see their new home. The boys were very happy about that. Monica was going to go with them. She was thinking about selling her home to Tracy and moving with them. She wanted a new start too after almost dying.

The rest of the day was thinking about the move out west. Liz called Robin to tell her the news. She said that she couldn't wait to see them and see their new business venture.

The day went by too fast. There was a lot of love shown in their home. Jake called Franco to tell him the good news. Franco was sad about seeing Jake and Liz move but he knew that he needed that in order to find someone who loved him the way that Jason loved Liz.

Jason went over to the penthouse to tell Danny that he was moving to California. He told Danny that he loved him and if he ever needed him to just call. Sam was more than upset about the move to California. "I guess that means that you don't want our children in your life. I thought that with me having a baby that you would come to your senses but I see that I was wrong. Have fun in California but know that you will never get to see you children again. This unborn child will never know his or her father. Danny knows about you but he will see that you took her kids over his own. He will hate you like I hate you." Danny heard his mother and started to cry. It broke Jason's heart and he knew that Sam was going to make Danny think that he didn't love him enough to stay.

"Danny, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. I moving because I need a fresh start and not because of you. Your brothers and I love you. Lizzie loves you too. I wish that we could all be a big happy family but I don't love your mom, the way that she deserves. I hope that you can forgive me for leaving you and I know that you are too young to understand but you will always be a part of my heart." He hugged Danny and walked out of the penthouse without even looking back at Sam.

Sam was very upset and wasn't sure what to do so she called Carly to tell her that Jason was leaving. Carly was not going to let Jason leave without a fight. Sonny told her to stop and think about what she is doing. Jason was doing this for his family and she had to stay out of it.

Carly went over to Liz's house and was ready to raise hell. Jason got to the door and saw Carly. He knew that Sam had called her and was ready for it. "How can you leave us now. We love you Jason and your wife is about to have a baby. Sam is your true wife even though you married that back stabbing bitch. How can you do this to me? We need you."

"Okay, first of all, you can't tell me what to do. You can't tell me who to love and especially tell me that Sam is more my wife that Liz who has held my heart longer than we have even known about Sam. Sam is going to have my child and we already have Danny but that doesn't mean that I am going to stop loving them or taking care of them just because I live in California. I have a right to be happy and not have to worry about pleasing you or Sam. If you want to stay in my life, then you need to back off and be a friend. Don't tell me what I need to do or call my wife names."

Carly wanted to go inside and tell Liz actually how she felt. She didn't because she knew that Jason would never talk to her again. She left but she told Jason that she loved him and prayed that he would make the right choice.

Jason went back into their home. He played games with his sons and they watched some basketball on the television. Cam was talking to Emma on his laptop. Emma said that when they got settled in, she would go up and visit them. Jake and Aiden had a great time with Jason and Liz was so happy. She was surrounded by love and knew that all her dreams had come true.

When they all went upstairs to go to bed, she felt a peace fall upon her. She was where she wanted to be and prayed it was not a dream. She made love to her husband that night. They took care of both of their needs and then spooned together while they were sleeping.

The next morning Liz woke up in bed with the most handsome man in the world. She woke up in bed with her husband, Jason.

AN: I hope you liked these one-shots. I had a blast doing them. If there is one or two that you would like me to use for a full story, just put that in your review. Thanks for reading. Carolyn


End file.
